Five Night's at Freddy's
by HebCreeper
Summary: Mike Schmidt is a normal man, living in a normal city, and looking for a normal job. He runs into a restaurant named Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Looks normal enough right? But what happens when he becomes the night guard and things bet a bit...technical?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Walking alone up the street is something Mike did often. He walked slowly along the sidewalk on a Sunday morning with a nice shirt and tie with some jeans and black converse shoes. He had a job interview at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

With a wide smile, he inhaled and opened up the doors to the restaurant. He was glanced at by many children running by and even waved at by some of his comrades who brought their kids there for a special treat once in a while. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were, as always, up on their stage moving side-to-side with their mouths moving up at down as the same songs were sang to all the children in the building.

An announcement rang through the room as a man called for all those who wanted to see Foxy the Pirate Fox to head to Pirate Cove to hear him tell stories of his pirate adventures and to sing his pirate songs.

Mike smiled at the children's cheering and excitement. He wished he could work here to get to see all of the lovely children smiling every day. But he didn't get _that_ lucky. He was here for his interview on being the new night guard. The last one-Mike did not know the name of the person-didn't finish his week. Something about the place being haunted. Later, however, the manager was told that the man had some health issues and being alone in the dark with the scratchy noise of the security cameras constantly in his ears might have driven the poor guy mad.

Mike wasn't worried about that problem. He was perfectly healthy and didn't think that the dark could make him crazy.

He walked towards the manager's office and knocked three times.

"Come in." The man spoke. Mike gladly walked in and closed the door behind him. "Ah, Mike Schmidt. How good it is to see you! Sit! We shall go over your resume!" Mike did as the man beckoned him to do. He sat down in front of the desk and the man reached into a drawer and brought out a piece of paper with the words: RESUME/MIKE SCHMIDT written across the top.

After what seemed like a good few hours, the man stood straight up and Mike copied.

"It was nice hearing from you, Mr. Schmidt! I'm sure Freddy's will be glad to have you!" He said in a loud, booming voice while shaking Mike's hand. Mike's eyes lit up.

"I got the job?" Mike asked; hope boiling up inside of him.

"Indeed! You will start tomorrow at midnight and you will find your uniform in your locker." He said whilst handing Mike a key with the text 3A written in bold on it. Mike smiled and thanked the man before heading to the door that read EMPLOYEES ONLY. He pushed the door open and walked towards the lockers where he found locker 3A. He unlocked it and opened it up to find a uniform neatly folded on the inside.

 _Looks like brand new._ He thought. He reached inside and grabbed the uniform. He inspected it and found everything to be in order. He closed the locker and walked out of the room with a smile.

Tomorrow is the start of a brand new and wonderful day.


	2. Chapter 2

Night One.

12 A.M.

Mike dressed into his uniform and headed out to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for his first night on the job. He was excited for his new opportunity. He drove to the restaurant (who wants to walk in the middle of the night?) and parked in the parking lot. When he entered, a few of the employees were leaving and they wished him luck. He smiled and bid them a goodnight and walked towards the security office.

He found a chair-a rather uncomfortable looking chair-and sat down in it. There was a screen that he could pull from the wall and tap the screen to look around each room. The noise the screen made when he switched the cameras was a little annoying, he had to admit. He noticed a set of two buttons on each wall. One red and under it, white. He pressed the red button and a big metal door slid down with a loud clank. He pressed it again and the door went up. He pressed the white button and a light flickered on and made a buzzing sound. He turned that off.

Then the phone rang. He let it ring a few times before grabbing the phone and listened.

"Hello? Hello, hello?" A man's voice said through the phone. "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled on your first night. Uhm, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so…I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about, uh, you'll do fine! So…let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?"

Mike smiled and continued to listen.

"Uh, let's see. First there's and introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Uhm, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: a magical place where kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah."

Mike's smile faded and he stared straight forward in shock.

 _Why would someone write that in the document?_ Mike thought.

"Now that might seem bad, I know. There's actually nothing to worry about! Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. You need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Mike glanced at the doors and the buttons wondering if he's supposed to use those if things get a bit…technical. He glanced at the cameras and eyed the animatronics in the main room.

"So just be aware that the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left with some kind of 'free-roaming mode' at night. Uh…something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to wander a bit during the day too, but then there was the bite of '87. Yeah…I-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?"

Mike's heart raced at the mention of the bite of '87.

 _What kind of sick place would stay open after such an assault happened?_ He thought.

But the call went on and he decided to keep checking the cameras for any movement.

Bonnie was gone.

His eyes widened and he checked all the cameras and found him in the dining room. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that he was staring straight forward but also at the cameras.

"Now, concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters…uh…if they happen to see you after hours they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll—they'll most likely see you as a metal-endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to…forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Uhm, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area…so you can imagine how having your head forcefully stuffed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort…and death. Uh…the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth would pop out of the front of the mask…yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up…"

Mike couldn't find Bonnie anywhere on the cameras when he heard metal footsteps coming towards the left door. His eyes widened and he looked at the door and turned the light on.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" He shrieked when Bonnie appeared in the doorway. He smashed the red button and the door closed on his face.

Heart pounding, he listened to the rest of the recording.

"But hey! First day should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh…check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight." And with that, the phone hung up and Mike was left in the silence shuffling through the camera angles. Bonnie had left and he opened the doors to conserve power.

He looked at the clock on the table in front of him. It read three A.M. He exhaled and checked the cameras again. He glanced at the corner of the screen and saw that the power had a forty-five percentage.

"What?!" He tapped the screen and felt himself start to panic. "Is this going to last me three more hours?!" He started to panic when the cameras went to static and white noise irrupted from the speakers on the screen. That meant that Bonnie or any of the other animatronics had moved.

Once the cameras cleared up, he noticed that Bonnie was gone but Chica was in his place.

"Oh, no you don't you stupid chicken." Mike snarled at the screen. He checked the other cameras and looked for Bonnie everywhere. When he couldn't find him again, he pressed his finger to the white button and the light illuminated.

The blue bunny wasn't there. Mike's heart skipped a beat and he checked the cameras again; knowing better than to stick his head out of the door to look. He soon found Bonnie in the backstage room.

"H-Hey…Bonnie." He gulped and switched the camera view to Chica. She wasn't there. "Fuck." He whispered. He looked around for the chicken and found her near the bathrooms.

He exhaled in relief.

"Stay there you little piece of sh-" the cameras turned to static again and he frantically switched through the camera views. "No, no, no!" He shouted at the device. He looked at the time.

Five o'clock.

He quickly looked at the percentage and saw that he had ten percent left.

"NO!" He smashed his fingers on the screen and hoped beyond hope that the screen would appear again before he ran out of power. When the screen finally reappeared, he searched everywhere for Chica and guessed that he found her in the kitchen where the screen said audio only.

Then he tried looking for Bonnie, but the blue bastard was nowhere to be found. He hesitantly looked at the percentage and swallowed hard before closing the door with only four percent left.

The power drained like water in a bathtub. When it reached one percent, his clock switched to six o'clock and the timer went off. He cheered and jumped up from his seat.

"TAKE THAT BONNIE! HA!" He shouted as he took his flashlight and turned it on and shined it at the bunny animatronic. It stood there lifeless and Mike smiled; feeling successful in his first-and terrifying-night. He felt adrenaline course through his veins and he headed down the East Hall to go turn the generator back on for the power to come back on.


	3. Chapter 3

Night Two.

12 A.M.

Mike drove back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and hesitantly got out of his car. He said goodnight to the workers and sauntered into the security office. He sat down in his butt-numbing chair. He turned on the fan and it blew nice, cold, refreshing air into his face. He sighed and slouched in the chair and grabbed the camera tablet and looked through all the camera views once and then checked the percentage.

The phone rang.

"Er, Hello! Hello? Uh…well, if you're hearing this, you made it to day two! Uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhm, you might need to go ahead and peek at those cameras while I talk; just to make sure everyone is in their proper place, ya know?"

Mike quickly grabbed the security camera and clicked the main room and saw Bonnie AND Chica were gone and Freddy was staring at the camera. Mike whimpered and quickly switched the camera view to the dining room where Chica was.

"Damn it. Where's Bonnie?!" He checked the cameras and found him in the West Hall.

"Uh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark, though. So, hey! I guess that's another reason not to run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize on the importance of using your door lights. Uh, there are blind-spots in your camera views and the blind-spots happen to be right outside your door, so if you can't find something-or someone-on your cameras, be sure to check the door-lights. Uh, you might have only a few seconds to react. But…not that you would be in any danger of course, I'm not implying that."

Mike swallowed hard as he looked at the cameras with both of the doors shut from the nasty animatronics that decided to poke their heads in his business.

"Also: check the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time." Mike quickly checked Pirate Cove and sure enough, Foxy had the curtain open just a bit. "I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uh…talk to you soon!" And with that, the phone hung up and Mike was left, once again, in complete silence. He checked Pirate Cove again and found Foxy looking as though he might bolt any second. Mike panicked and thought about closing the doors and keeping them closed just in case the Pirate Fox might bolt for the door. He didn't know quite yet which door Foxy goes to, or if he goes to both! He knows Bonnie goes to the west door and Chica the east, but what about Foxy? Or even worse, Freddy!

He checked the cameras again and looked for Bonnie and Chica. He found Bonnie in the backstage room and Chica, once again, in the kitchen making a ruckus.

"Stay there, Chica. Make yourself some pizza." Mike muttered. He switched the camera view to Pirate Cove to find Foxy gone.

"Shit!" He quickly looked at the other views and found him bolting down the West Hall. He quickly looked over at the left door and shut it before Foxy could poke his head in to say 'hello'. As Mike tried to slow his heart race, he heard Foxy knock on the door. His eyes darted from one door to the other and then checked the cameras. His power percentage was forty-seven percent and he's only at two A.M.!

"God damn it!" He shouted. He checked the cameras and looked for Bonnie since he could hear Chica still in the kitchen from the security office. As he checked, he looked at Pirate Cove and saw that Foxy was back behind his curtain. Mike sighed in relief and opened up the door only to see Bonnie reach out and grab his arms.

"AH!" He struggled to be free of the animatronic's death grasp. He ripped off a piece of decaying fabric from Bonnie's face. He screamed in horror when a human eye fell from behind the animatronic's own eye and rolled down his hand to the floor.

He screamed in pure terror again and he kicked the animatronic away from him. It staggered backwards and hit the wall and Mike quickly pressed the red button just as Bonnie pounced towards him again. Mike heard a loud-an extremely loud-thump against the door. When he turned around Chica pounced on him.

"OH GOD!" He struggled with the chicken for a while before he was able to kick her off of him. He shoved the chicken out of the room and closed the door. He heard Foxy knock on the door and he quickly checked the cameras to see the power change from one, to zero percentage.

The doors shot open and Mike's eyes widened in horror. He glanced around the dark room and sidled to the floor where he curled up and felt tears come to his eyes.

 _I can't die._ He whispered. He heard the all too familiar music slowly coming down the hall until it reached the doorway. Mike glanced up and saw a face glowing and the light flashing from dark to light over and over while the music continued to play.

Because of the power outage, he couldn't see the time. Suddenly, as Freddy slowly walked into the room with a deadly glare staring down at him, he froze and collapsed to the floor. Mike opened his eyes and looked at Freddy on the floor. He looked in the hall and saw Bonnie and Chica frozen in the hallways looking like they were on their way out of the hall.

"Oh…my…god." He breathlessly chuckled and he fist-pumped the air. "FUCK YOU FREDDY!" He shouted at the bear on the floor. "YOU CAN SUCK IT! GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" He skipped to the generator feeling triumphant and switched on the power. He exited the generator room and saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica walking slowly back to their places on the stage.

Bonnie had a new injury. And it consisted of a ruined eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Night Three.

12 A.M.

Mike didn't even want to get out of his car this time. He considered turning around and driving as far away from this cursed building as fast as possible. But he couldn't do that, sadly. He has to go inside, suffer the night, and come out of there alive.

If he can even accomplish the last option.

He got out of his car and walked inside. This time, there were no employees to wish him luck. There weren't any employees at all.

 _Where is everyone?_ Mike wondered. He didn't bother to look around for them. He just made his way straight for the security office and sat down. _Oh. There's a new chair. At least this one looks comfier._ He sat down in the chair only to sink down a few inches.

It was comfier than he thought.

He checked the cameras to check for the animatronics and Bonnie was gone.

"Shit." Mike whispered. He checked all the cameras to make sure Bonnie was somewhere before he closed the door. Upon checking Pirate Cove, he saw that the curtain was slightly open. "Stay there you stupid fox." He muttered.

The phone rang.

Mike picked up the phone and let it play the recording while he checked for Bonnie, still.

"Hello, hello! Hey, you're doin' great! Most people don't last this long! I mean, ya know, the-they usually move on to other things by now…I'm not implying that they died. Tha-that-that's not what I meant…Uh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time, uh, things start getting real tonight."

Mike quickly closed the door as Bonnie threatened entering.

"Uh, h-hey listen, I had an idea. If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead. Ya know, go limp. Uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again, if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to…stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work…"

Mike froze when the phone guy told him this. He stared at the two closed doors and listened as Foxy knocked a few times on the left door. His heart raced and he tried to imagine how much his paycheck would be and what he would do once he got out of this hell-hole.

"Y-yeah, never mind; scratch that, it's best just to not get caught. Uhm, well okay, I-I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." Then the phone hung up. Mike stared at the phone after he put it back on the receiver. He checked the lights and quickly closed the door when Chica showed up at the window. His breathing was ragged and he felt his heart pounding hard inside his chest.

"Why did I take this job?" He wondered out loud. He checked the cameras again and saw Bonnie in the dining room. He checked to make sure Foxy was still in his curtain and smiled when he saw that he was. He heard Chica in the kitchen and he looked up from the tablet. He screamed louder than he should have when an animatronic similar to Freddy, but golden, was sitting right there on the desk. He freaked out and threw his water bottle at the animatronic only to have it disappear like it was never really there.

"My mind must be tricking me…" He reasoned. He looked at the right door and checked the light before opening up the door.

He checked the clock and saw that it was only two A.M. He started to panic, but he checked the percentage and saw that he was good as he was at sixty-four percent. He exhaled happily.

Then he heard music.

His eyes widened and his breath hitched. He looked at the doors and closed them both before turning to his camera and checking the main room.

Freddy was, in fact, gone.

He panicked and quickly checked everywhere in the room to make sure Freddy wasn't hiding anywhere in there. The music started to grow louder and there was a pounding on both of the doors. He didn't know if one door's knock was ricocheted onto the other, or if Freddy somehow knocked on both of the doors, but he was glad he had closed them both. He looked at the tablet and saw that he had only forty-three percent. He checked the time and saw three A.M.

"This night is taking SO GODDAMN LONG!" He shouted. The knocking stopped and he checked the cameras again.

Freddy was back in his spot on the stage and so were Bonnie and Chica. He checked Pirate Cove and found Foxy tucked away behind that purple starry curtain. He exhaled in relief and he opened the doors. He could hear the faint sound of dripping in the hallway and he bent in his chair to see what was causing the dripping noise.

He could see a silhouette of a man standing in the east hall. Mike's heart pounded.

"Er—Boss?" He asked. There was a slight chuckling sound that was terrible and sounded so disgusting. He turned the light to the hallway on and a flash from the man's badge on his purple shirt shined into Mike's eye causing him to stumble backwards as he was temporarily blinded in one eye. He quickly slammed his fist into the red button and the door closed.

His eyes opened and he saw that both of the doors were closed and the lights were both on. The time read five A.M. and he checked the power and saw it only at two percent.

"What the fuck!?" He shouted. He quickly opened the doors to see both Bonnie AND Foxy in the west hall and Chica in the east. They all bolted for the door and he slammed his fingers on the buttons to close them. One of them made a weird noise and the door wouldn't close.

It was the west hall.

He felt terrified and tears ran down his face as he pounded harder on the door button. It wouldn't close.

Then the power went out.

"NO!" He screamed.

Suddenly, the generator kicked on and Mike saw that the animatronics were bent over as they looked like they had run out of batteries and the clock read six A.M. He cheered and punched the air before running down the hall and exiting that building before running to his car and clutching the door handle tightly as he pulled it and he fell into the car with a somewhat psychotic laugh as he clawed at his car seats.

That day when Mike got home he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. Deep in the back corners of his mind he could hear that man with the purple uniform in the hallway laugh as the crazy, psychotic smile filled his dreams and plastered itself on everyone's face in his dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Night Four.

12 A.M.

When Mike checked his closet for his uniform he found it stained in purple. He grumbled and tried to wipe off the purple but it wouldn't come off. The only part of his uniform that wasn't purple was his badge. He glared suspiciously at it before deciding to just put it on and not care that it was purple.

He got into his car, drove to the restaurant and parked. There were no cars in the parking lot. None. He felt his heart already start to pound before he even got out of the car. When he finally did get out of the car, he hesitated before opening the doors to the restaurant. He heard giggling stop when the doors opened.

There were whispers and he approached the main room where kids were standing. Mike suddenly felt idle. He didn't feel like himself. He glared at the kids before walking quietly and idly into the kitchen and grabbing a large knife. He walked to the back room and grabbed a Golden Freddy suit. He then walked back to the main room and emerged to face the kids.

"A-are you going to punish us?" A little girl said. The children looked to be at least twelve or thirteen.

"No…" Mike said; his voice idle as well. "You've actually won a s-special prize!" He stared down at the kids as they looked up to him.

"Cool!" A little boy said. Mike counted the kids. Three boys and a girl.

"Come here and I'll show you where your prize is." He said. They followed him, but with caution. "In here." He said when they reached the backstage. They walked in and Mike followed them shortly after. They were looking around the room in awe for they had never seen the backstage before.

That's when Mike took the first little boy and thrust the knife into his back several times. The girl screamed and she tried to make a run for it when Mike grabbed her and sliced the knife across her throat. She dropped to the floor; dead.

He grabbed the other two boys and stabbed one's torso several times before stabbing the other boy's chest. He glanced around the room and quickly grabbed the one of the boys and stuffed him in Bonnie's suit. He stuffed another boy into Chica and the girl into Freddy. The next boy was stuffed into Foxy and Mike hurried to the security office; leaving the knife behind.

When he entered the office, the clock turned from eleven fifty-nine P.M. to twelve A.M. He was shaking heavily and he looked around the room before he glanced down at himself and saw blood all over his now purple uniform.

"What the-?" His regular mind snapped in and he screamed at the sight of the blood on his shirt.

What had he done!? He just killed innocent children because his mind is going insane from this place! He stared at his bloody hands in terror when he heard stomping down the hall. He looked at the left door and turned the light on and saw Bonnie standing there, bloody and disoriented.

Mike screamed and closed the door as quickly as he could. Bonnie pounded on the door. He seemed angry. Mike curled himself up into a ball on his chair and rocked while he listened to the scratchy noise of the security camera and the ruckus coming from the kitchen. There were hard and loud stomps coming up and down the halls and Mike just decided to keep the doors closed seeing as he angered the animatronics.

Every time the percentage turned to sixty-one, it would bounce back to one hundred. It seemed like some sort of glitch.

Finally, the phone rang.

"Hello, hello! Hey! Hey wow, day four…I knew you could do it. Hey listen…I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow-" the phone guy stopped talking when there was a loud pounding on the other line on the metal doors. "I-it's been a bad night here. For me. Uhm…I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," he cleared his throat, "er, when I did…H-hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits, in-in the back room? I-I'm gonna try to hold out…until someone…checks…maybe it won't be so bad…I-I-I always wondered what was in those empty heads…back there-" Freddy's music that Mike heard on his second night played through the phone and Mike stared forward in horror.

"Oh no…" there was an unsettling sighing/moaning sound also playing and the phone guy went silent. There was a loud scream from what Mike guessed was an animatronic and the phone was making the long beeping sound as though the line was cut.

Mike gently put the phone back onto the receiver and continued to rock back and forth. He hummed slightly a tune he had heard in a lullaby he had heard when he was a kid. When he checked the clock and saw that it was only two A.M., he felt his heart continuously pounding. He looked at the security cameras and looked at Bonnie in the back room as he pressed his now bloody face against the camera and he switched to see Chica do the same thing near the bathrooms. He checked for Foxy and saw him slowly walk zombie-like down the west hall and he checked the dining room and saw Freddy press his face on the camera as well.

Mike felt tears streaming down his face. They weren't from fear, however. They were from his guilt and horror in himself for murdering those children. Those innocently sweet children…he looked at his bloody hands again and he wiped them on his uniform pants before he got up from his chair and kicked the wall and sobbed uncontrollably.

He now knew why the last night guard became insane. This place…you won't be normal ever again after working here. And the phone guy…Mike never even knew his name! Yet he died working this job because of the animatronics. How stupid he felt for taking this job. Mike looked at the desk and punched down on it. His fist went through the desk and cut up his wrist. He sobbed again and sat back down in the chair. He heard music that was playing slowly and sounding as though it was running out of batteries. Mike welcomed the noise and he slouched in his chair and closed his eyes.

Before he knew it, he heard his alarm on the clock go off signaling six A.M.


	6. Chapter 6

Night Five.

12 A.M.

As Mike sat in his office, he remembered the news the previous day.

 _"Four children went missing. They were last seen at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria the day before they went missing. We have some witnesses from the night before telling us what they heard inside the restaurant."_

 _"I heard screaming. Four different voices were screaming for help before it just went silent. I would have gone to the police station, but I suddenly couldn't move. I was terrified of what I just heard."_

 _"The restaurant will be closed by the end of this week for investigation."_

Mike felt sick knowing he was the one responsible for those kids' disappearance. No, worse than just their disappearance. Their death.

The phone call was just demonic rubbish and it ended suddenly.

The animatronics started to act normal again this night, but they started to reek of death. Mike shuddered as he imagined the mechanical skeletons shredding the children to bits. He cried all night as he struggled with the reappearing animatronics. He even thought about letting them kill him, but he decided he'd rather die a painless death than an extremely painful one. He stared at the cameras and closed the doors when he needed to.

For some reason, he felt drowsy. He closed his eyes for what felt like a second and opened them to see Freddy right in his face. He screamed extremely loud and placed his hand on Freddy's face and pushed as hard as he could to get the beast away from him. He covered his right eye. Freddy groped his neck before snapping it. Mike fell to the floor; motionless and dead.

The last thing he heard was a scream from Freddy that was demonic but ended sounding like a little girl…

The End?


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue.

Imagine the questioning the manager and owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had gone through. They knew nothing of the missing children and they knew absolutely nothing about the sudden death of their night guard. All they could say to the reporters is that the man went insane and snapped his own neck.

As they were put into questioning, many detectives located a weapon with the fingerprints of Mike Schmidt on the handle. They put DNA tests on the blood staining the knife and found that the blood belonged to the four missing children.

Soon they smelled a disgusting stench wafting from the animatronics and they opened them up to reveal severed and chopped up children…

…They were the four missing children…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this interesting short story. I had an idea to make 4 short storied based on all four FNAF's. I hope you like this story I kinda did my own weird twist on it (A.K.A. the purple guy in the hallway and then Mike's uniform turning purple for a weird reason...*spooky noises*) lol I really am happy with how this ended up! I love it and I like how it has that stomach churning, spine tingling creepiness. :) Thanks for reading this short story and I will start the second one whenever I can! :D**


End file.
